Tomorrow Never Knows
by Laura Acco
Summary: "Ela era uma pequena menina, de uma cidade menor ainda, de outro país, mas ali estava ela, em Nova York, tragando seu cigarro, sendo o centro das atenções por causa de seu batom, pelo menos por um segundo."


_1_

Traguei o cigarro, deixei a fumaça entrar em meu pulmão, olhei para o toco e vi-o manchado de batom, o meu batom rosa neon, ele chamava atenção já ali, sorri em pensar o efeito que estava causando em meu lábio. Eu sou uma menina pequena, de uma cidade menor ainda, e de outro país, mas aqui estou, em Nova York, tragando meu cigarro sendo o centro das atenções pelo menos por segundos por causa de meu batom. Meu estomago fazia barulhos, mas ignorei, o dinheiro estava curto e eu ainda não havia achado um emprego, não ia ligar para minha mãe pedir dinheiro, seria admitir derrota. Continuei sorrindo ao pensar que se meu cabelo estivesse como sempre fora, também iria chamar atenção, e junto com o batom, eles fariam uma combinação perfeita. Levantei a mão para ver se meu coque mal feito ainda estava no lugar, estava, então peguei a minha jaqueta jeans que larguei ao meu lado e finalmente resolvi escutar meu estomago, que agora começava a doer.

Com a minha mão no fundo do meu bolso eu fui procurando as poucas que moedas que restavam ali, o dólar menu por mais ridículo que fosse era a única coisa que eu poderia comprar, paguei, e esperei, o cheiro da comida no ar já embrulhava meu estomago, não suportava mais aquilo. Respirei fundo, peguei minha bandeja, vi que minha mesa de costume, aquela ultima bem no fundo, estava vazia e sentei lá. Eu me dava o direito de comer apenas uma vez a cada dois dias, não tinha dinheiro para mais que isso, sempre vinha na janta, pois o lugar ficava inundado com um belo tom de laranja pelo por do sol. Eu ficava ali, sentada por horas depois de comer, apenas observando as pessoas, isso sempre me agradou e eu podia ficar horas a fio fazendo isso, sentada em um lugar onde eu pudesse observar as pessoas, prestando atenção nos detalhes delas, no comportado, tentando as decifrar, saber seus problemas, suas alegria, ver o que motivava as pessoas existirem. Havia um casal, não era a primeira vez deles ali, mas só hoje havia chamado minha atenção, eles eram felizes, o sorriso não saia do rosto, mas eu realmente não entendia, eles também estavam comendo o mesmo que ela, e as roupas estavam rasgadas, eram sujos, assim presumiu que fossem moradores de rua. Como alguém que sofria tudo que um morador de rua sofria conseguia ser tão feliz assim? Deixei meu lanche de lado e fiquei observando tentando compreender aquilo, até que eles foram embora. Nada fazia sentido em minha cabeça, fiquei totalmente decepcionada, eu normalmente conseguia compreender todo mundo, mas justo eles não consegui. Meu estomago soltou uma pontada, e percebi que precisava comer, voltei-me para meu lanche, e rapidamente quase sem mastigar terminei de comer ele.

Sai do restaurante e fui para os fundos, ali havia um banco quebrado que eu sentava para fumar logo depois de comer, fiz exatamente isso, mas percebi tristemente que só havia mais três cigarros. Enquanto a fumaça entrava e saia de meus pulmões, olhei a minha volta, havia o drive thru, vi os carros passando para pegar comida, apressados, a ponto de nem poder se sentar em uma mesa para comer tranquilamente, aquilo era triste, muito triste, chegava a ser mais triste que a minha própria situação. O céu estava escurecendo, o laranja já havia ido, porém não estava totalmente noite, levantei os olhos para o céu, na esperança de ver algumas estrelas, mas só o que consegui enxergar foi o cinza. Percebi que meu cigarro estava acabando, dei uma ultima tragada, pisei na bituca e fui embora.

As ruas estavam cheias, pessoas apressadas passavam num passo apertado, olhando para o chão ou para o celular, apensa percebendo as outras pessoas quando esbarravam com elas, porém eu não, eu caminhava lentamente, observando as pessoas, analisando o lugar. Era uma rua pequena, escuta, e se houvessem tantas pessoas ali, eu nuca teria coragem de caminhar sozinha pelo local, ela não tinha para onde ir até às onze da noite, então resolvi apenas caminhar, olhar ao meu redor, estava cansada de mais para fazer outras coisas. Achei um parque, calmo, bem iluminado, com várias pessoas, resolvi parar ali, esperar meu horário. Começou a ventar, e o vento estava frio, então coloquei minha jaqueta, e quando resolvi esquentar minhas mãos no bolso senti meu celular e lembrei que precisava ligar para minha família. Peguei o telefone, o numero estava em discagem rápida então foi fácil ligar, eu estava com pouca bateria então não podia ficar gastando a toa, esperei chama, esperando que minha mãe atendesse logo, minha paciência para esperar era quase nula. Depois de alguns segundos escutei o clique da ligação sendo atendida.

- Charlotte, filha, eu estava preocupada com você, como você está? E como esta ai em nova York? Tá se alimentando certinho? Ninguém te roubou ainda? – Minha mãe falava afobada, sem me dar oportunidade de responder.

- Mãe, calma. Eu estou bem, estou comendo certinho, e está tudo tranquilo. – Escutei o suspiro de alivio do outro lado da linha.

- Ai minha filha, como é bom escutar isso, você não faz noção da paz que me trouxe.

- Desculpa por não ligar antes mamãe, mas eu passei essa semana inteira atrás de emprego, hoje foi o único dia que eu consegui algumas horas de folga.

- Já conseguiu algo? Você sabe que qualquer coisa, se precisar e só pedir.

- Mãe, eu não preciso de dinheiro – Revirei os olhos, era a única coisa que ela pensava. – Eu estou bem, ainda não arrumei um emprego, mas tudo que eu juntei ai podem me manter por mais algumas semanas. O único problema é que eu não tenho como carregar o celular, por isso vou ter que te ligar menos ainda.

- Que bom que avisou... – Antes de deixar minha mãe fazer as mil perguntas delas, a interrompi.

- Eu tenho que ir mamãe, a bateria lembra? Se eu ficar mais tempo no telefone não vou poder te ligar outro dia, te amo, eu estou bem, pode ficar tranquila. – Não esperei nem se quer um tchau, e já desliguei o telefone.

O parque estava esvaziando aos poucos, o vento frio batia em meu rosto, eu sabia que estava na minha hora de ir, mas eu só queria ficar ali mais um pouco. Acendi outro cigarro mesmo sabendo que eles estavam quase acabando, e enquanto eu o tragava percebi como aquela era uma noite quase perfeita. Logo terminei o cigarro, e percebi que tinha que sair dali, pois agora pessoas não muito agradáveis estavam chegando. Fui caminhando com um passo mais apertado para meu destino, tentando passar despercebida. Logo cheguei, fiquei olhando para aquela casa, quebrada, suja, o ambiente em que ela estava não ajudava nada, ela quase passaria despercebida se não fosse pelo seu tamanho, ela era quase o dobro das que as cercavam, subi as escadarias, e entrei.

- Oi Charlotte, pensei que não vinha mais. – Disse a mulher sentada atrás da mesa que havia ali. Ela não era velha, mas o seu rosto era marcado pela vida, os cabelos estavam começando a ficar brancos, e você conseguia perceber de longe que ela estava cansada de tudo que a cercava.

- Esse dia ainda vai chegar, mas não é hoje – Sorri fracamente.

Então olhei para o relógio, faltavam 30 minutos para a meia noite, então eu ainda tinha algum tempo para fazer o que desejava.

- Deixa eu te avisar, chegou uma outra menina, nós não tínhamos quarto vagos, e pensei que você se daria bem com ela, então a mandei para lá. Mas não se preocupe, ela tem um colchão para ela, deixei bem claro que a cama era sua.

- Obrigada por avisar Lori.

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, não estava contente, mas já esperava. Fui para o meu quarto, que era no terceiro andar. Sorri ao subir as escadas, pois elas sempre rangiam e eu pensava em filmes de terror. Minha porta estava aberta, e a luz acessa, porém estava vazio, não dei muita bola para onde a outra menina estava, então me joguei na minha cama, e assim que tirei minha jaqueta a menina chegou.


End file.
